bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Collision Course
|Release Year = July 22, 2016 |run time = 94 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = N/A |gross = N/A |rating = (TBA) |preceded by = Ice Age: Continental Drift |imdb id = 3416828 |time = 94 Minutes|preceded = Ice Age: Continental Drift}} Ice Age: Collision CourseIce Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! is an 2016 sequel to the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift and the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It was released on July 22, 2016 Ice Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! Synopsis Scrat's epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him outside of Earth, where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten the planet. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a quest full of thrills and spills, high and lows, laughter and adventure while traveling to exotic new lands and encountering a host of colorful new characters. Plot Coming Soon Voice cast Main characters *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tiger and the member of The Herd *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who reunites with The Herd after his home is destroyed by the Drift *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber tooth tiger – Diego's wife and new leader of the pirates. *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel, a weasel astronomer who travels along with The Herd to stop the asteroid/meteor shower *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – Manny and Ellie's daughter *Adam DeVine as Julian, a woolly mammoth and Peaches's fiancé *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother *Melissa Rauch as Francine, a ground sloth who has a close relationship with Sid as she is his ex-girlfriend and the secondary antagonist. *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a handsome Dromaeosaur the anti-villain and the father of Roger and Gertie *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a Dromaeosaur the anti-villain and Gavin's daughter *Max Greenfield as Roger, a freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor the anti-villain and Gavin's son *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber tooth squirrel. * The Asteroid is the main antagonist of the film. It was seen in the beginning and in the climax. Production : In 2012, after the release of Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, mentioned that 20th Century Fox may be planning a fifth Ice Age film, but hadn't gotten any definite news out of the studio.An Interview with the Incomparable John Leguizamo: Ice Age’s Sid the Sloth During the Christmas season of 2013, Fox announced that the film was now in development. Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters reboot, also scheduled for release on the same day. Ice Age Collision Course Cosmic Acorn HD FOX Family|Viral video Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX|Teaser trailer Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 2016|Trailer #1 Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 HD FOX Family-2|Trailer #2 Ice Age Collision Course "Queen Latifah Sneak Peek" TV Commercial FOX Family|Sneak Peek Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 3 HD FOX Family|Trailer #3 Ice Age Collision Course "DJ Scrat" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|Extended Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Space Rocks" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #1 Ice Age Collision Course "Sid's Proposal" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #2 Ice Age Collision Course "Figaro" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #3 Ice Age Collision Course Happy Father's Day FOX Family|Happy Father's Day Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Shangri Llama" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #4 Ice Age Collision Course 360 Zodiac HD FOX Family|360 Zodiac Video Ice Age Collision Course Have you heard? Jessie J is in the herd! FOX Family|Jessie J Featurette Ice Age Collision Course Mammal Mingle TV Commercial HD FOX Family|Mammal Mingle TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Brooke" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #5 Ice Age Collision Course Buck Starts Here FOX Family|Buck Starts Here Ice Age Collision Course "Buck Is Back" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #6 Ice Age Collision Course Figaro Sing-A-Long FOX Family-0|Sing-A-Long Ice Age Collision Course "Figaro" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|"Figaro" TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Let's Go" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|"Let's Go" TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Prepare for Impact" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|"Prepare for Impact" TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course "Kiss Your Ice Goodbye" TV Commercial HD FOX Family|"Kiss Your Ice Goodbye" TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course Neil deGrasse Tyson's Cold Hard Facts HD FOX Family|Neil deGrasse Tyson's Cold Hard Facts Ice Age Collision Course Saga HD FOX Family|Saga Featurette Ice Age Collision Course "Kidnapping Granny" Clip HD FOX Family|Movie Clip #7 Ice Age Collision Course Running Man Challenge HD FOX Family|Running Man Challenge TV Spot Ice Age Collision Course My Superstar Lyric Video HD FOX Family|My Superstar Lyric Video Trivia * This is the second Ice Age film not to be scored by John Powell after the original 2002 film (which was scored by David Newman), as it is instead scored by John Debney. It also the fourth Blue Sky Studios film to be scored by a different composer than John Powell, the other two being Epic (which was scored by Danny Elfman) and The Peanuts Movie (which was scored by Christophe Beck). * This is Blue Sky Studios' lowest rated film on Rotten Tomatoes to date. *This is film lacks an antagonist of the movie. *Galen T Chu is thinking about a 6th Ice Age movie to be released by 2019. Gallery Ice Age Collision Course poster.jpg|Theatrical release poster References Category:Movies Category:Ice Age films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Upcoming movies Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Films Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Ice Age Category:2016